User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 44
Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi, I will be able to explain more about what I meant in private message on the chat, I am currently on the chat and have private messaged you. ~ Callum Fawsitt Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Confirm nomination for Casablancker for Rollback position Casablancker has the best grammar of anyone here, and loves to edit. Here's on the wiki almost everyday, therefore, please confirm nomination for Casablancker for Rollback position =] WikiaMaster123 (talk) 05:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) rude Penguin44eve put something mean on his user page about you BluePuffle 22:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Plz plz unban 777 brown yoshi i beg you plz do not wait Kanpo1 (talk) 11:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) 888 yoshi Hello Penguin-Pal. I'm leaving this message to inform you of 888 yoshi. Remember how I've reported 888 yoshi to you about not calling by preferred names? Well, since then, he has still continued. If you could do something about this, it'd be great. Thanks. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 15:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) What the heck i as only kicked Once ONCE.read the policy Dude the said 3rd kick is the ban and now im a ban magnet 3 days later BAN THAT NOOOB HE SUCKS WE ALL HATE HIM >:)'''I mean '''COME ON just please unban me i had more chances so its unfair ~~888 yoshi~~ Vandalism Fixed Muppets Takeover, Block 777 Brown Yoshi for vandalism. I can't get onto chat casue of some stupid glitch. Stickman, The Legendary Hero (talk) 20:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Vandalism No problem. Its just what a hero like me does ;) Stickman, The Legendary Hero (talk) 20:48, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Emoticon Can you make this an emote? * **(king) **(crown) **=:D 00:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Shy Swore Shy Swore in my PM!!! 01:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :P-P, if you're reading this, I also got a complaint from another user that Shy swore in their PM. If multiple users report it, should consequences be taken? :Kallie Jo (talk) 01:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::If that's the case, should be banned. Thanks you two. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Click Here Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Temporary Patroller/Rollback Hello Penguin-Pal! I was just wondering, would there be anyway of you discusssing with the other admins of me becoming a temporary patroller or rollback? I have many things to edit but not the tools to edit. Thank you. Bsyew Talk News 23:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Just reminding you Hi P-P, The POTM winners page needs to updated for January 2014. Please update it whenever you can, thanks! :) Kallie Jo (talk) 01:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) C.P.W-Bot... Do we really need this bot? Why would we need two bots on at the same time? Also, I think you should tell Samantas that it needs to be a backup bot. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 00:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I currently cannot undelete pages (which can be helpful), I will be needing to movie files (which is extremely helpful) and the rollback because of vandilisam. Bsyew Talk News 01:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Admins Hello P-P. I was wondering if there should be a demotion for Mixer since he hasn't been for for quite a while. Also, I think that some people such as Kallie should be promoted to admin. He's SUPER helpful, kind, and edits a lot. If Mixer does get demoted, then i would like to nominate Kallie for admin. Thank you. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Admins (2) Hello P-P, This has been on my mind for a while, and it's even become more apparent with the vandalism attack we recently had (no admins were on, a VSTF had to block, very thankful they did :P). So, after you usually go offline, which is 7-9 PM UTC, for the next few hours more people usually come on, most of them being in North American time zones. It's become almost a rarity to see an admin on for the next 6-7 hours after you usually go offline. I'm not just talking about chat, either; I mean, other than you, Apj and Dps, I don't usually see admins on chat, which isn't too much of a problem I guess because they're not required to go on chat. But anyways, the problem is that there's more users that aren't admins, with or without ranks, from about 8 PM UTC to 4 AM UTC. This is sort of "peak" time for the wiki, it's usually the time where you see the most users online at once. Anyways (sorry for making this message so long), I believe we either need more active admins, especially ones that are active at this time, or new ones. This is a problem that should not be overlooked any longer, and believe me, it's a big one. I'm not the only user who has noticed this or feels this way, just talk to the average user who is active in this time zone, and they'll probably agree. What do you think should be done about this (if anything)? Thanks for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 04:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ban Shouldn't I got a warning first? I noticed the bad word and said sorry/kicked myself. Kuzrock (talk) Kuzrock (talk) 08:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Very late reply* I have really been nothing but nice to Miron and then this: http://prntscr.com/2qkdq6. He made a chain of those faces after that :/ UPDATE: http://prntscr.com/2qkhau *Unwanted PM* WM, Yo. 10:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Demotion My internet is likely not gonna last long still but I guess it is best to keep me demoted until I move back into my room! The question is: When the hell will I? :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 12:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Welcome To The Club! Wow, thank you xD. That picture is just amazing. I love it. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Issue with Miron.. Again. Today I tried being nicer to him, and this is what I get: http://prntscr.com/2qvw7f. Honestly.. ._. WM, Yo. 11:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, that emote looks creepy on your screen... 11:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Like with any other wikian, You guys can be wiki-friends and/or good friends, but even as an admin i cannot force you two to be very good friends. Though, if you don't really get along with each other, why not? ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I need to talk to you about something... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 18:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hello p-p, there is some stuff i need to know about boxs, ::::::::::::::::::::::Not this kind of box #how do i add a box on my blog and Contributions? #How do i put a Contents box on a box? 00:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC)